This invention relates to a shifter handle assembly attachable to the shifting mechanism of automotive transmissions.
Shifter handles which are adapted for attachment to a shifter that has already been installed in a vehicle are well known in the prior art. Some of these shifter handles have multi-component structures in which one component may consist of shock-absorbing insulation to protect the driver's hand from mechanical vibrations emanating from a vehicle.
Various means exist by which to connect a shifter handle to the shifter in a vehicle. For example, it is known to provide inner threads within a shifter handle that match outer threads on the top portion of the shifter such that the two structures can be screwed together. However, connection in this manner is very time consuming, and the screwing motion requires proper indexing of the shifter handle indicator. This indicator is located on the very top of the shifter handle and indicates the shifter movements necessary to shift a vehicle into different gears. Another known method of connection is to bolt the shifter handle onto the shifter. Although this method eliminates the above-mentioned indexing problem, the bolting process likewise makes connection very time consuming and requires considerable room for attachment tools.
Analysis of this prior art reveals the absence of a quick and easy means by which to connect a shifter handle to a shifter. In particular, the prior art does not disclose a quick and easy means of connection of a shifter handle having a multi-component structure in which one component may consist of shock-absorbing insulation.